Ash and Bayleef: The Fallen Leaf
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: This is a remake of the original story that I created from "Ash and Bayleef A Fallen leaf. Tigerfang101 was the jackass that took my story in the first place. A friend of Ash decided to join him and his new friend. Two friends will fight over Ash's heart. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

Josh: Finally!

Ash: I can't believe we're actually doing this.

Bayleef: What happens when if you get banned, Josh?

Josh: Don't worry. Its already taken care of.

Pikachu: You do realize that your stories will be taken down.

Josh: I took care of that as well.

Oak: Are you all ready for Ash and Bayleef: The Fallen Leaf?

Ash and Josh: Yes.

Prologue

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel and Pikachu, use Volt Tackle now!" called out the trainer. Typhlosion jumped n turned in to a ball of fire. Pikachu ran quickly in a boulder and destroyed it.

"Good job you two." The trainer said.

"Ty!" Typhlosion grinned.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Milotic, Dragonair, Rapidash and Charzard what do you think?" asked the trainer to his other Pokémon. They nod their heads.

"That's nice. Let's try to go find the nearest center!"

Chapter 1

Ash was in the Pokémon Center to call Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor." Ash said.

"Hello Ash." Professor Oak said.

"I'm going to start a new journey. I'm sending all of my pokemon except Pikachu. I want u send Bayleaf over."

"Alright, no problem." Ash put his Pokémon in the transporter. When Ash is done, a Pokeball came.

"Come on out Bayleef!' Ash yelled excited.

The Pokeball release the Leaf Pokémon. When Bayleef appeared, she was sleeping and a having a dream about Ash. But something surprised Ash. Bayleef was using Vine Whip around her pussy and two of the vines went inside. Bayleaef was dreaming about her and Ash having sex.

"Bay." Bayleef moaned.

"Bayleef?" Ash asked worried.

Someone came inside. "At least we made it."Ash looked up n saw a trainer and a Pikachu. Ash notices something. The trainer was wearing a necklace. The trainer had black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He was also carrying a navy blue backpack.

"Welcome." said Nurse Joy. The trainer put his Pokeballs on a tray with Pikachu.

The trainer notice Ash and walked over.

"Hello." the trainer said.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu greeted the trainer.

"I'm Josh Hogan." said Josh. Josh notices Professor Oak on the screen.

"Who's that?" Josh pointed.

"This is Professor Oak." Ash introduced him.

"Hello." Professor Oak said.

"Hi." Josh said.

"Oh I almost forgot Ash. I made a pill that will help you talk to Pokémon. I'm sending it now."

The pill came out of the machine.

"The two of can eat it and you can talk to humans and Pokémon." Oak said.

"Thanks, professor." They both said.

The machine went off. Ash and Josh went to Bayleef and split the pill and ate it.

"Are you okay, Bayleaf?" Ash asked.

"Harder Ash. I've been a bad Pokémon. Spank me." Bayleef dreamed.

"Bayleef?" Josh asked.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled as she release her juice all over the floor.

"ThunderBolt, Pikachu." Ash said, freaking out.

"Gotcha." Pikachu said, as a thunderbolt hit Bayleef.

It woke up. Bayleaf knew where she was. No one heard a word. She blushed hard.

"You are one horny Pokémon, you know that? said Pikachu.

"Pikachu where am I and what time is it?"

"You are at the center n it is 9:00." said Pikachu.

"Did you hear anything?" Bayleaf asked.

"I got good news and bad news."

"What is it, then?" Bayleef asked.

"You talked in your sleep." said Pikachu.

"OK." Bayleef relived. "Bad news?"

"Ash and Josh took a pill and can understand Pokémon speech."

"You mean?" Bayleef asked, freaking out.

"Yep."

Bayleef screamed of what she heard.

"It works." Ash said.

Bayleef began panicking.

"Calm down." Ash said.

"You hate me now." Bayleef said

"I never hate you. I love my Pokémon." Ash said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm a dirty hore." Bayleef said, crying.

"Your Pokémon are all set." said the nurse.

Josh's Pokémon came over.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Josh said.

"I'm all better." said Josh's Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu."

Pikachu froze. "You can understand what I say? How?"

"I took a pill and can understand Pokémon speech."

Pikachu sreamed excitedly. Josh chuckled and faced Bayleef.

"My name is Josh Hogan."

"Nice to meet you."

Bayleef faced Ash.

"Can u get me a towel?" Bayleef asked. "I made a mess."

"Sure Bayleaf." Ash said, handing her a towel.

"Good job Ash." Josh said.

"You too, Josh."


	2. Chapter 2: Latias Enters

Chapter 2

_I'll be going to a game somewhere in New York. But I won't say which one. If you want a piece of me TJ, I will be in New York at the end of this month. Come and find me, nigga and fuck you!_

* * *

While Bayleef was taking a bath, Ash went to meet Josh's Pokémon. As everyone is busy no one notice that Josh step outside. He went out on the deck n closed his eyes.

_"Sapphire."_Josh thought. As continue to think about her, he also remembers the bastards who tried to kill him. _"Stupid TJ. I hope that you and your slutty girlfriend, Haelee Homa, can go to hell where they belong."_ He thought angrily, clenching his fist. Then a voice spoke.

"Are you ok?" He turned around. His Pikachu was standing right there behind him.

"How long have you been standing there, Pikachu?" Josh asked as he let go of the rail.

"Two minutes ago." Josh's Pikachu said.

"Oh."

"You're thinking about Sapphire, Josh?" Pikachu asked.

Josh nodded his head.

"But you are also thinking about those two idiots." Pikachu said.

Josh looks away. "Yes. What kind of idiot comes up with a name that says "Tigerfang101"?"

"You can say that they are cunts." Pikachu replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Josh said. As they both chuckle, Pikachu hopped on Josh's shoulders.

"What's Ash doing now?" Josh asked.

"Still talking." Pikachu replied.

"Hm. Huh"? Josh looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh said.

"Come on. We should leave now." Pikachu said.

"Right." Josh said.

Ash and Josh set out their new journey. It was late. But it was peaceful. The two boys decided to make camp for the night. As they were setting up camp, the Pokémon began talking to one another.

""Pikachu?" said Bayleef in a soft, kind voice.

"Yeah?" Pikachu said with a grin.

"Why is he taking us on a journey?" Bayleef asked.

"What is it that you want to know?" Milotic asked.

"I'm just wondering." She said.

"Lets go find some wood." Josh said. They all agreed and went into the woods. Ash and Bayleef found a tree.

"Bayleef, use Razor leaf!"

"Got it." Bayleef said. The leaves went through the branches. Ash and Bayleef brought the wood back to the camsite, but unaware that someone is watching them.

"Charizard, use the fire on your tail to light the wood." Josh said. Everyone gathers around the fire and started to talk.

"Ash?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Josh?" Ash turns to look at him.

"Before we left the Pokémon Center, I sensed something."

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh replied. "But whatever it was, it can't be good."

"So, Ash." Ash's Pikachu said. "Do you like Misty?"

"Uh…" Ash said.

"He's too good with that girl." Bayleef said.

"You don't believe it." Ash said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"She's a slut." Bayleef said, making Ash choke on his sandwich and swallows it.

"Misty is not a slut." Ash said.

"Well…" Pikachu jumped in.

"Not you too." Ash said.

"She sleeps with hot guys every day." Bayleef said.

"Wow Ash." Typhlosion chuckled. "Josh likes Sapphire. I think he really like her."

Josh blush at this.

"Who's Sapphire?" Ash asked.

"Sapphire is a friend of his that he met during his travels." Milotic said.

"How did Josh meet her?" Bayleef asked.

"He almost bump into her while getting distracted by the sights in town." Josh's Pikachu said.

"Is that true?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is." Josh said.

"I liked her." Dragonair said, wrapping her tail around Josh's waist.

"We also needed a place to stay." Josh said. "Sapphire took me over to her place where I can spend the night."

"Sapphire introduced him to her parents, her brother and her sister." Dragonair said. "She took him into her room and they just hung out. She also introduced Leafeon and Espeon."

"They went to a party after getting a picture of the two of them together." Pikachu said.

"What was the party about?" Ash asked.

"I forgot to ask her about that." Josh said.

"After that night, we were getting to leave." Josh's Pikachu said. "Before we left, Sapphire gave him a kiss on the cheek and a necklace."

"Pikachu." Josh said, his face blushing.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm going for walk." Bayleef said.

"Don't wander too far." Ash said. "Anybody else?"

Half of the Pokémon agreed to get some rest.

The only one awake is Dragonair, Pikachu and Josh.

Meanwhile Bayleef was thinking of Ash. She wants to be closer. But a trainer would not fall in love with a Pokémon. She thought about it n saw a red flash. It went over to Ash's tent.

"You have any ideas Dragonair?" Josh asked.

Ash opened his eyes. He can't believe it was Latias.

"Latias?" shook her head but notice something. "Heads up!"

It landed.

"Hello. Long time no see Ash."

"Good to see you." Latias kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash got up from his sleeping bag and went outside with Latias.

"Ash!" Josh came over. Josh gasp.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"This is Latias, Josh." Ash said.

"Hello Latias. My name is Josh Hogan." Josh introduced himself.

"Nice to meet u, Josh." said Latias.

Bayleef ran back to the site and can't believe it. Latias kissed Ash. This got her fired up. Bayleef walks towards them.

"I'm Latias. Nice to meet u."

"Are you ok?" Bayleef asked.

"Yeah Bayleaf." Ash replied.

"Latias, what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I was wondering to go on a journey with you guys if you want to." Latias said. She blushed.

"Ash will be-" Bayleef was cut off.

"I'd love too." Ash said.

Bayleef stood there shock. Traveling with Latias?! With her.

"I'll show her where the campsite is Ash." Josh said.

"I have a better idea." Latias said.

"You do?" Ash asked.

"There is a mansion up north 50 feet from here. We can all stay there. We have everything we need." Latias said. "And a nice bed for us as well." She muttered.

"What was that last part?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Latias lied.

"Latias?" Josh asked.

"Yes?" Latias asked.

"Was that you I sense?" Josh asked, suspiciously.

"No it wasn't me. Why?" Latias asked confused.

"Never mind." Josh said.

"Get your things n I'll meet u over there." Latias said as she teleported.

"That was a waste of time. Let's head back to camp." Bayleef suggested.

"We could go to that mansion for a day or two." Ash said.

"Wha?"

"I agree." Josh nodded.

"We could all train here." Bayleef said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Josh said.

"Why?" Bayleef asked. They all see a group of Weedles eating the tent.

"Let's get out of here." Ash said.

Josh looked up at the sky.

_"Who was it? I have a bad feeling about this."_Josh thought.

* * *

_Leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3: The Mansion

Chapter 3

Ash, Josh and their Pokémon went to the Mansion. On their way to the mansion, Ash was beginning to worry about Josh because he was looking up at the sky as if something was about to attack.

"Josh?" Ash asked

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Josh asked.

"Because you've been looking at the sky back and forth for some reason." Ash said.

"I might be imagining things." Josh said.

"I hope so…" Typhlosion muttered.

Josh notices that Dragonair has stop floating, staring at him.

"You guys go on." Dragonair said. "We'll catch up."

"Aright." Latias nodded. "Don't be too long."

The two of them watches as they all head to the mansion. Josh looks at Dragonair.

"I can tell that something is bothering you." Dragonair said.

"Yes." Josh said. "I fear that they'll come find us and kill us all. Even Sapphire."

"I doubt it." Dragonair said, grinning. "Besides, she can take of herself."

"I guess you're right about that." Josh said, putting his arms behind his head.

"She even told me that you are an amazing and wonderful person that she ever met." Dragonair smiles.

"She did?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes and you care for her as well."

"Want to go to the mansion?" Josh asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They went over to the mansion. They caught up with the others and stood in front of the mansion with Latias.

"Here we go." Latias said as she open the doors.

Ash and Josh were stunned to see how big and neat the place was. There was a swimming pool, massage rooms, bedrooms and everything.

This place is huge." Charizard said.

"Son of a bitch." Josh said, amazed.

"Damn, Latias. Did you kill A.R. or something?" Pikachu asked astonished.

"No." Latias said. "I was wondering in the woods and found the mansion. Not one ghost Pokémon was here."

"So where's the previous owner?" Milotic asked.

"He passed away a few days ago." Latias said sadly.

"What did he die from?" Josh asked.

"Old age." Latias said.

"Did he see you in your true form?" Ash asked.

"No." Latias explains. "I was in my human form and he didn't suspect a thing."

"So that's how you got this mansion." Josh's Pikachu said.

"It's what Pokémon do." Bayleaf said with hate. "We make them our homes."

"That's enough, Bayleaf." Ash said, turning around to look at her. "We have somewhere to stay now and again and get some rest while we train."

It was made for human and Pokémon. The garden n pool was out back. A sauna to relax. A security system.

* * *

Ash walked in his room to turn on the switch for the lights. It was a huge room with three couches, a mini refrigerator (also stocked with food), a King sized bed, a door for the restroom, a widescreen TV, and a moderate sized closet. Ash's mouth dust dropped opened when he seen his room. It's like one of those houses he seen on TV.

"Love your room, Ash?" Latias asked, coming up behind Ash. "I've kept it nice when I have friends over."

"I love it!" Ash said with excitement. Ash turns around and gives her a hug making her blush. "It's like you knew we were coming."

"Y-Yeah right. I'll check on the others. There's a bathroom if you want to take a shower." Latias said. As Ash made his way to the shower, Latias closes the door._ "And soon, I'll be his rest of his life. As Bayleaf is gone, the better."_ She thought.

* * *

"Awesome." said Pikachu. Pikachu was looking into his room. It was just like the nest he lived in before Professor Oak caught him. There were thousands of leaves scattered on the floor and a soft bean bag with a Pichu picture on it for a bed. There was a switch to his height level that turns on the light. There was also a tunnel going though out the house, kind of like a hamster's cage. A smaller TV and there was a big pile of berries in the corner just waiting to be eaten.

"Like it?" Latias walked in.

"Yes I do." Pikachu said.

"I thought it was abandon when I came here." Latias said.

Pikachu chuckled. "I've got my eye on you."

"You're cute." Latias remarked.

"You should check on Bayleaf and the two of you can make a "I love Ash" club together." Pikachu said.

"Alright, Pikachu." Latias said, walking out of the room. _"I'll check up on her after I see Josh."_ She thought.

* * *

When Josh and his Pokémon went in the room, Josh whistle they saw it was big. It had three couches, a bed for human and Pokémon, a TV, computer, a deck, refrigerator n a bathroom.

"Nice." Rapidash said.

"Hm." said Dragonair and Milotic.

"Cool." said Typhloshin, Pikachu and Josh.

Josh sets his bag down on the couch as all of his Pokémon got comfortable. He takes off his shirt and sets it next to his bag.

"Do you like your room, Josh?" Latias asked as she walks in the room. But when Josh turns around and faces her, she stops in her track. She gasps when she sees Josh's six pack body, but there was a nasty scar that went from his lower hip to his left shoulder. "Ho… how did you… get that… scar?" Latias stuttered.

Josh turns away. "It's something that I don't want to talk about." Josh said, serious. He looks back at Latias. "But I like the room." He smiles.

"Thanks." Latias smiles. "I'll go check on Bayleaf."

* * *

"I've seen better rooms." Bayleaf said. Bayleaf was standing at the entrance of her room and the room was like the same for everyone.

"Do you like your room?" Latias asked.

"It'll do." Bayleaf said, turning to face Latias.

"We'll be friends."

"You're just buttering me and Pikachu up." Bayleaf growled.

"But you don't understand." Latias said.

"What don't I understand?" Bayleaf asks suspicious.

"You see." Latias explains. "I've had a rough past when I was little. Some Pokémon tried to rape me before, but my brother stopped them all. When I was in heat, I'd almost kill myself." Latias said sadly.

Bayleaf felt sorry for her. Truce?" Bayleaf asked.

"Truce."

Bayleaf and Latias went to bed.

_"Sucker."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Josh and Pikachu, they were talking about Sapphire.

"I think you're in love." Pikachu teased.

"What are you talking about I'm in love?" Josh asked.

"Ever since the two of you met, both of you like each other." Pikachu grins.

"So?" Josh said, turning his head away?"

"Remember you were dancing with her at that party?"

"Yeah."

"And the song that was slow "Every time we touch" by Cascada?"

"I remember that." Josh said.

"The two of you were happy."

"I know. She was beautiful in that dress."

"You were handsome also."

Josh chuckled. "I remember after the party her brother, Roy, was hanging out with some of his friends and their parents went for a walk. Then she wanted to talk to me in her room."

"But not mention Charizard gave me the idea to zap you into her." Pikachu smiled innocently.

"Then we both ended up kissing each on the lips, thanks to you." Josh said, his face was blushing.

"And we still have the picture." Typhlosion said taking out the picture. It was a picture of Josh and Sapphire kissing, thanks to Pikachu who zap Josh into Sapphire.

"Will you stop laughing?!" Josh said taking the picture while everyone laughs.

We should get some rest." Pikachu yawned.

"Sure." Josh said as they went to their separate beds.

* * *

Ash: It's about time.

Josh: You're telling me.

Latias: So when do we meet Sapphire?

Josh: Later on in the chapters.

Ash: Where's Pikachu?

Latias: There he is.

Josh: Where were you?

Pikachu smiles: Looking at the future chapters.

Josh gasps: You didn't…?

Bayleaf: He did.

Josh chasing: Come over here, Pikachu!

* * *

_Enjoy and review._


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine, everyone! Breakfast time!" Latias yelled, walking down the hallway to wake everyone else. She pops into Ash's room first and opens up the curtains.

"It's too early right now." Ash muttered.

"Come on Ash." Latias pleaded.

Ash sat up. "How can you cook breakfast?" Ash asked, tired.

Latias chuckled. "I used my psychic powers to make breakfast."

Ash lays back down. "Ten more minutes."

"Come on."

"Sorry."

Latias transform into Bianca.

"Not if I-"

"Don't tempt me."

Latias transforms into Misty.

"I won't fight with Bayleef."

"Liar."

"I'll transform into your worst fear."

Then she transforms into Ash's mom. "Ash, wake up this instant. This girl has made breakfast for everyone."

Ash open his eyes. "Fine." Ash said.

"And you'll be her mate?"

"Nice try."

Latias reverts back to her form. "Fine." Latias sighed. "I'll go wake up the others."

Ash got up and went over to the bathroom. Latias look back before she left the room.

_"__He is so hot and sexy."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Ash went to the dining room. When he entered he notice that Rapidash, Charizard, Milotic and Dragonair was there.

"Morning." Ash said, sitting at the table.

"Morning, Ash." Rapidash greeted.

"Typhlosion, Pikachu and Josh are still in bed." Dragonair said.

"What time did they go to bed?" Ash asked.

"Typhlosion went to bed like us." Charizard said.

"Josh and Pikachu went to bed at 11:30." Rapidash said.

* * *

Latias hover over Pikachu. She lowered down her head and screamed. **"WAKE UP!"**

"AAAHHH!" Pikachu screamed, rolling off his bean bag bed. Pikachu looks up at Latias.

"Got you!" Latias laughed.

"What the hell?!"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Yay!" Pikachu said excitedly, running past Latias.

_"__Crazy."_ Latias thought.

* * *

Latias was standing outside of Bayleef's room. She heard moans. She looked in the keyhole and saw Bayleef masturbating. Bayleef used her vines in and out of her womanhood. Bayleef screamed as she climaxed.

"Time for breakfast, Bayleef." Latias said.

Bayleef woke up and notice she masturbated when Latias was standing right outside the door. Bayleef blushed.

"Alright." Bayleef replied.

"See ya." Latias said. As Latias was walking down the hallway, she thought, _"Oh man."_

* * *

Typhlosion opens up his eyes. He looks at Josh and Pikachu and looked out the window. Typhlosion went across the room and came face to face with Latias, who was about to open the door.

"Morning, Typhlosion." Latias said.

"Morning." Typhlosion said, as went down the hallway to go to the dining room.

Latias went over to the bed. "Wake up, you two." Latias said.

Josh got up and yawned while his Pikachu stretches out his body. "Morning, Latias." Josh smiles at Latias.

"Breakfast is ready."

* * *

After eating breakfast, the two boys went back upstairs, change into their clothes and went outside. The Pokémon were waiting for them outside to train.

"Hey Latias." Bayleef approach.

"Ready?"

"Hey." Pikachu said.

"Hi." said the two female Pokémon.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Josh stood in front of his Pokémon with his arms across his chest.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Milotic said.

"Ok." Josh said. "First will be Pikachu and Typhlosion. We'll be focusing on attacks and sensing any attack. Next, Rapidash and Charizard. We'll be using quick attacks and defense. Then, Dragonair and Milotic will avoid attacks in the air and counter. I'll try to use the final attack against our opponents."

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"You're so hot, Ash." Bayleef answered.

He blushes.

A few hours later...

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!" Ash ordered.

Bayleef rears up on her hind legs and brings her full weight on a tree branch.

"Awsome." Ash said. Ash looked over to see Josh with the training. "How's it going?"

"Now!" Josh yelled.

Josh's Pokémon began to use their attacks and fires at Josh. Josh closes his eyes and opens them.

"Lune Protect! Josh shouted. A white sphere shield appeared around his body and the attacks made contact, but Ash notices that Josh didn't have a scratch on him. Then Josh jumps into the air and put his hand out.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted. A purple orb forms in front of him and fire at his Pokémon. All of them dodge the attack.

"Nice." Bayleef said.

Ash looks at Bayleef. "Bayleef?" Ash asked.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Ash said.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Enjoy and review._


End file.
